Sans's Travels
by NeonSparten
Summary: Frisk is tired of resetting after every run. So after the completion of a True Pacifist ending she refuses to reset and disappears. Sans was present when she disappeared and looks to Alphys for help. After hours of research she confirms that Frisk hads been scattered to a random AU and sans has to search every single one to find her.
1. Chapter 1

I looked over the edge of the cliff out into the sunset. It looked as if monsters would finally see the surface again.

I sighed, I knew sans was watching my every move, and I knew why.

Of course I wanted to see all monsters reach the surface again… But then I would cease to exist.

Sans didn't know, there was no way he could have known. Even if I tried to continue, Whatever force that made me reset would push me back.

I wondered what would happen if I refused to reset. Maybe I would just be sent to the void? But there was always a chance I would die. And that was always the thought that made me reset.

But It made me feel selfish and this would be the Tenth time I reset.

I considered for a moment. Then made up my mind, I would not reset.

When everyone else had left I attempted to follow them, and ran straight into Sans.

"Hey kiddo," He said "I know what you're thinking. Don't you dare do it"

To his surprise I nodded but I didn't make any attempts to move after the others. I just sat down, legs dangling over the cliff, thinking about what to do.

Suspecting a trick, Sans sat down next to me. "Why don't we get a move on?" he asked I sighed again. I told him I couldn't. Sans raised an eyebrow, or at least whatever bone was there. "Care to explain?" I told him I just can't go any farther or I'll start to disappear.

Sans looked uneasy "um what?" I repeated what I said.

Sans looked at me "Come on," he begged "Just try it, please?" I looked at him, out of all of the monsters, he knew about the resets, and was forced to endure every single one.

I hated putting him through this so I nodded.

Sans looked much happier. "Good, for a second there I thought I was going to have to give you a **bad time** "

I shuddered remembering the one time I did a rage induced genocide run. It had not ended well, and I had reset out of guilt.

I stood up and Sans did the same. I walked toward down the path and started disappearing, very slowly.

Sans hadn't noticed and continued onward.

It started getting faster and soon my left arm was gone.

I shrieked in fright. Even thought I had stopped I continued disappearing

Sans noticed and his eyes grew wide

"NO!" Sans yelled and grabbed my arm, which quickly disappeared.

Sans kept yelling encouragement but soon it was only muffled sounds. Then everything went black.

Sans stared in horror at the spot where the kid had been. He felt responsible for all of it.

He just stood there for a long time before He heard footsteps behind him. "SANS!" Papyrus Yelled from behind him "GOOD NEWS!" He stopped short. "UM… WHERE IS THE HUMAN?"

Sans turned around and looked at papyrus "The kids gone Bro," Sans said. Papyrus looked confused "WHEN WILL THEY RETURN?" Sans sighed

"Don't know bro. I just don't know"

 **Hey, It's me, the Author! I had a great time writing this first short chapter. Looking forward to expanding the story and writing longer chapters. Feedback is appreciated!**

 **-NeonSparten**


	2. Help from a friend

"SANS?" Papyrus asked "YOU HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR A LONG TIME…THIS IS ODD EVEN FOR YOU." Sans was sitting on the couch in his new house. He had not told anyone about Frisk's strange disappearance, despite the other's suspicion.

"Just tired bro," Sans said. "Give me some rest." Papyrus nodded "IF THAT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER BROTHER." Papyrus walked out of the room.

Sans looked around his new house. Without the ambassador, it had been much harder to convince the humans to let them stay. Thankfully, some of them were kindhearted and let them set up places to stay.

Sans sighed. He kept wondering about the kid. If he wanted to figure out where they went, he would have to tell someone…

Sans sat up.

He knew who he would tell. He sat up and was immediately encased in blue magic. He reappeared in Alphys's new lab.

"Heya Alphys," he said. Alphys stared at Sans in shock, "What th- how? Where? Y-you were just, what?" Alphys stuttered. Sans chuckled, "No time Alphys, ya know the kid?"

"Y-yes…" Alphys said slowly "well, while I was walking with her from the cliff she disappeared, literally was gone in five seconds flat."

Alphys was silent. Sans could almost see the Gears turning in her head. "H-hey Sans… d-do you remember… Gaster?" Sans's eyes went dark. This was a sore subject for him. But if it would help the kid…

"Yes, why?" he answered

"R-remember all those th-theories we had about him?"

Sans nodded, catching on

"W-well there is a possibility the same th-things happened to Frisk…", she said

"But we have had millions of theories," he said "there are so many possibilities."

"N-not exactly," her expression changing to… determination? "Y-you see, a-all of the theories we have m-made are based of monsters correct?"

Sans nodded.

"W-well, we always talked about **Alternate Universes** and how they could overlap? What if Frisk's ability to reset was a necessity, and her lack of her resetting left her determination confused and reset her in a different **AU**?" Alphys paused, out of breath.

Sans looked at her for a few seconds, then he laughed. He just stood there and laughed.

Alphys looked down, "O-oh um sorry if that was a s-stupid idea…" Sans looked up, "No! I was just thinking…" he said, "you are so smart and yet you put yourself down so much- Alphys that's brilliant!"

Alphys smiled, "O-oh well um thank you!"

"No problem" Sans said.

"But th-there is o-one more thing we n-need," Alphys said frowning.

Sans looked at her, "Have you heard of the omega timeline?" She asked.

"Yeah, been there a couple times… wait, I think I know where you're going with this," he said, almost to himself.

"Y-yes. We need the help of Core Frisk to get to the other timelines." Alphys finished. Sans nodded.

"Here, come here, I know how to get there."

Alphys looked at Sans, "A- are you sure? Y-you're the one that needs to travel" Sans smiled "You kidding? I need someone to explain the sciency stuff!" Alphys smiled, "O-ok I'll give it a t-try."

"Here we go!" Sans shouted and they were gone.

"W-wow" Alphys stuttered "This place is amazing…" It was like standing in the middle of a giant disco party. Lights were flashing, random music was playing, and everyone was talking and laughing

"Welcome to the Omega Timeline!" A voice said.

Sans looked down, "Core Frisk! Long time no see!"

"Hello Sans" Core Frisk replied, "I see you have come here with the doctor- any special reason?"

"Actually, we got a problem," he said. Core Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"The original Frisk disappeared after trying to continue after a true pacifist. Alphys?" Alphys nodded and began to explain the situation.

"Hmm..." Core Frisk wondered aloud, "This is troubling."

Sans nodded, "We need your help trying to get to the other **AU's** ,"

Core Frisk thought for a second, "That is something I can help you with."

"Any **AU** in particular?"

"Yes," Sans said "but first, take this." He handed her a phone, "This is how we will communicate."

Core Frisk took the phone. Sans gritted his teeth, "Okay…take me to…" Sans looked around and noticed a little likeness of himself with a blue scarf walking through a portal.

"Underswap."

Then everything went black

 **Finally got this posted XD, anyway I hope this is longer that the last one, it looks much longer on Microsoft word. EDIT: Sorry this is late and it is short I published it a long time ago and turns out it didn't go through so forgive me!**


	3. The end

Okay so here's the deal, I know this is going to disappoint some of you guys, but this fan fiction is not going to progress. Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to more fan fiction, but I haven't been updating as much as I should have. I'm also getting slightly bored, but I have new ideas, so don't expect my account to be dead or anything. But this fan fiction is over. Sorry guys, but I am thinking about making a Titan fall one shot today.

SORRY!


End file.
